Needed Time
by nebula2
Summary: Post "Sick Day". Forced to take leave by Hotch JJ finds time to reflect on the most recent case and the blessings in her life.


**AN: So, this took a year to write. (Feel free to laugh, as I know that sounds pathetic). However, it's finally done and I hope you enjoy it. JJ isn't my favorite character to write but I think I did her justice.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters aren't mind just the story. This is a follow up piece to the episode "Sick Day" and there are references to that episode.**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau awoke to see the early morning sun peeking around the blind of the bedroom window. To her surprise she had slept soundly. Perhaps Will's early morning therapy session yesterday had been beneficial after all. Either that, or she was just so tired from working the case, staying up all night and most of the day yesterday. As nice as it was to be home with Michael all day, and be there when Henry got home from school, given the lack of sleep it had been exhausting. Still, her being there gave Will a chance to catch up on the sleep he had missed looking after a sick infant while she was gone.

The thought of Michael reminded her of the horrible coughing that had nearly stopped her heart the previous night. Reaching out with her left hand, she found the baby monitor that was always close at hand. One glance at it showed her that Michael was still sleeping peacefully, though she doubted that would last for much longer. As she hadn't heard an alarm clock yet, she was sure it was getting close to the time they all needed to wake up and start their day.

Placing the baby monitor back on the night stand, JJ looked to her right. Beside her, Will lay on his back, his head tilted in her direction. Like Michael, her husband still slept, taking advantage of the last minutes before the alarm would shatter that slumber. Whereas she had the day off, day two of her imposed vacation by Hotch, Will had to work today. Knowing that he had already called off two days to stay home with a sick child was the only thing that kept her from asking him to call out again. Spending an entire day with him while they both weren't operating only on fumes would be nice.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Will opened his eyes, their gaze meeting.

"Now there is a beautiful sight to wake up too," Will commented sleepily.

"Even half asleep you're a charmer," JJ replied, smiling at the compliment.

"I try," Will replied, his eyes drifting close again. "Did I miss the alarm clock going off?"

"No," JJ replied, glancing over at the alarm clock which read seven fifteen. "You've still got fifteen minutes sleepy head."

"Then why are you awake?" Will asked, his eyes opening again. "Did you sleep okay?" the Cajun asked, concern overriding the sleepiness of his tone.

"I slept fine," JJ assured him, sitting up in bed before leaning down and placing a kiss on her husband's forehead. She wasn't sure what she did to be lucky enough to have a guy like Will in her life. He always put her and their two boys before himself. He had the patience of a saint, which she knew she tried at times. He had stuck by her side even when she had been afraid to make a lifetime commitment to him. Even when things had been rough and he had threatened to move back to New Orleans, he had still stuck around willing to work through things if she was. "My body just said it was time to get up. However, you try to make the most of those last fifteen minutes while I get breakfast started," she added, slipping out from under the blanket and getting to her feet.

"Just don't make eggs. They're not as good as mine," Will replied, closing his eyes again now that JJ had reassured him that she was okay.

"Okay, smartass," JJ replied, the lilt of laughter in her voice.

Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed her brush and ran it through her blonde hair a few times to get rid of the morning tangles. Placing the brush back down on the polished surface of the dresser, JJ headed for the bathroom she and Will shared.

A few minutes later, JJ was leaving the bedroom, still clad in what she had slept in. As she wasn't going to work, there was no rush to be ready for the day. Checking on Michael, she found her youngest son still sleeping peacefully. A peek into Henry's room found her eldest sitting in bed, book opened in front of him. Like his godfather, Henry loved books, though her son couldn't get through them quite as fast as Spencer could.

"What are you reading, Henry?" JJ asked, standing in the doorway of her oldest son's room.

Henry looked up from the book. "Morning, Mom!" he greeted her excitedly before holding up the book so JJ could see the cover. "Great Expectations."

"Who suggested you read that?" JJ asked, thinking that it was a bit too mature for her eight year old son.

"Uncle Spencer. He says you're never too young to start appreciating the classics."

JJ nodded. "He would," she said softly, wondering why she just hadn't guessed Spencer was involved somehow from the start.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Never mind," JJ assured him. "Maybe you should write down any questions you have while you read so that to discuss them with your father and me," she suggested, sure that there would be things in the book that he didn't understand.

Henry reached to his right and picked up a hardcovered, navy blue, journal. "Uncle Spencer already suggested that," Henry replied. "He told me we could discuss the book whenever I liked." The boy paused a moment before asking. "Can we invite him over tonight, Mom? Before you guys disappear on another case?"

JJ smiled. Seeing one of her teammates would be nice, although both Garcia and Hotch had sent her a text checking up on her yesterday evening.

"I'll call him later and see if he can join us for dinner," JJ promised her son. "Now, why don't you start getting ready for school."

"Okay," Henry replied rather reluctantly. JJ was sure that if the choice was his he would continue reading. However he placed the bookmark inside and closed the book. Placing the novel on top of the journal, her son climbed from the bed and headed for his dresser

Knowing that Henry would do as asked, JJ left the doorway and continued downstairs. It was a strange sensation for her not to be in a rush, her mind going over everything that needed to be done that day both at home and at work. It was also kind of a nice sensation.

Reaching the kitchen, she set about getting breakfast, having made the decision to make French toast. It was a breakfast that they hadn't had in awhile but that her eldest son loved. She really needed to make time to make it for him more often, despite the normal hectic rush mornings in their household normally were.

A pot of coffee had been made and the first slices of bread were in the pan cooking when JJ heard the first footsteps enter the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, JJ saw that the first person to join her was Will. As her husband was already dressed, JJ had a feeling that he had climbed out of bed not long after she had left the room.

"I checked on Michael on my way down," Will said, as he walked over to the cupboard housing the coffee mugs.

JJ smiled. Like herself, coffee was a necessity for Will to start the mornings right. It was one of the many little things that they had in common despite the obvious differences between them.

"He's still sleeping peacefully," Will continued as he retrieved a coffee mug and turned to reach for the coffee pot. "Guess he's taking the opportunity to catch up on his beauty sleep."

"I'm sure it won't last much longer," JJ replied, having turned her attention back to the slices of bread in the pan.

"You're probably right," Will commented right before taking a sip of the dark, hot, bitter liquid that now filled the ceramic mug in his hand.

One sip was all Will got to enjoy before the all too familiar cry of an infant drifted down from upstairs. To JJ it seemed like a sound that she didn't hear often enough given how much she was out of town. Before she could even move from the stove to head toward the source, Will spoke up.

"I'll get him," Will was saying, having already placed his mug on the counter and retracing his steps back upstairs. "Don't burn breakfast," he added.

JJ smiled as she flipped the slices of French toast. "Men, always thinking with their stomachs," she muttered, with humor in her voice. Given that she had two sons, it was only a matter of time before Henry and Michael started showing the same tendencies as Will did. It was only natural and JJ had to admit, as much as she would like a daughter, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is that French toast?"

Henry's excited question broke through JJ'S thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder at the new arrival JJ answered, "it sure is. How about you set the table for me," she added, the words more of a command than a suggestion.

"I'll do anything for French toast," Henry replied instantly, hurrying to do his mom's bidding.

JJ shook her head as she turned her attention back to cooking. Apparently thinking with his stomach was one trait of Will's that Henry was already showing, though she had never noticed it before. What else hadn't she realized about her two sons in her rush to be both a special agent and a mother?

Not for the first time, she wondered how anyone could ever do this alone? How they could deal with the guilt of not being there for their kids when on some level being at work was just as important so that you had the money to support your kids? She didn't even have that excuse. If she quit her job, or even took a position with less demanding travel time, Will's job would support them well enough. She did what she did, was away from her children, because she felt a compulsion to continue doing her job. It was a part of her - one that she wasn't sure she could give up. Still, she wasn't sure she was strong enough to do this on her own - like Hotch or even Renee Morales.

The thought of Renee Morales brought back memories from the last case. Memories that she didn't want to rehash yet again, even in the light of day. She had done what she could do, unfortunately this time that hadn't been enough.

Banishing the haunting images from the last case, JJ went back to preparing breakfast for her boys. By the time Will reappeared, a dressed and wide-awake Michael in his arms, JJ had finished the French toast and the table was ready.

Stepping away from the table, JJ went to take Michael from Will. "Here, let me have him and you sit down and eat. You're the only one who has to rush off to work this morning," she said, reaching out for her youngest.

Michael eagerly reached out for his mother as Will surrendered him.

"And how's Mama's baby this morning?" JJ asked as she cuddled the little boy close to her. She received and intelligible sound in response but her mother's ear could hear the contentment behind it.

As Will joined Henry at the breakfast table, JJ set about getting Michael's breakfast. Soon, the family of four was all seated around the table, easy small talk flowing between eldest son and parents.

Too soon, at least it felt that way to JJ, Will was glancing at his watch and pushing back his chair. "I better get going," the Cajun drawled as he started to clear his spot at the table.

"Leave it," JJ said. "I'll take care of it today," she told him, knowing that all too often it was her rushing out the door leaving the housework to Will.

"Okay then," Will replied.

Walking around the table, he said good-bye to Henry first, telling his oldest son to have a good day at school. He then headed toward where JJ sat, first kissing Michael good-bye and then leaning in for a kiss from his wife.

"I'll cook dinner when I get home tonight," Will told her as he broke away from the kiss, one hand still on the back of her chair.

"I told Henry we'd invite Spence for dinner," JJ replied, realizing she hadn't yet told her husband about her promise to her son.

"I'll make something I know he likes then," Will replied easily, not at all bothered by the invited guest. He liked all of JJ's teammates, especially Spencer.

"Thanks," JJ replied. "Be careful, today."

"I always am," Will replied easily and then slipped casually out the front door.

JJ turned her attention back to the two boys still at the table. "Are you done eating?" she asked Henry.

Henry nodded. "It was great. Wish you'd make French Toast more often."

"We'll see if that can be arranged," JJ replied. "Why don't you go get your stuff for school and we'll wait for the bus together?"

"Okay," Henry said, moving from his chair and leaving the room.

Deciding the dishes could wait until after Henry had left for school, JJ retrieved Michael from his high chair and clean him up a bit. Henry was soon back and mother and sons moved to the front door to watch for school bus.

It wasn't often that JJ got to enjoy this time with Henry, as usually she was already on her way to work by this time. If Will wasn't off, then Henry was at their neighbors waiting for the bus to pick him up. It was one of those everyday moments of childhood that most people took for granted but just reminded JJ how much of her children's lives she was missing with her job. Even as her mind contemplated that fact though, she could feel a wave of panic wash over her at the thought of the only solution she knew of - quitting her job.

She just couldn't. Her job was as much a part of her as breathing was. She knew she couldn't quit. Not now. Not yet. Just like she had known she couldn't have given it up for her relationship with Will. If Will hadn't moved up north, then their relationship would have never survived.

It was just another thing she admired about her husband and loved him for.

Consciously pushing those thoughts aside, JJ instead decided to focus on Henry right then, engaging her son in a game of I spy. The minutes ticked by quickly and soon JJ found herself 'helping' Michael wave good-bye to his older brother as the bus pulled away from the house, a waving Henry in one of the windows.

Alone now with her youngest, JJ turned, shutting the front door behind her. Heading into the livingroom, JJ placed Michael in his playpen where he could play with his toys while she cleaned up the mess left from breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, she automatically reached for her cell phone which was on the counter. Seeing that she had received a text message, she checked it, seeing it was from Hotch.

 _How's vacation going?_

Vacation. Yes, that was what this was supposed to be, even though she had viewed it more of a punishment than a vacation so far. As usual though, Hotch was right. She had needed some time away from the job after the last case to regroup, though she hadn't realized it. She had needed time to touch base with her family and enjoy spending time with them. It had reminded her of how lucky she was, and how precious time with her husband and sons was.

 _I think I'm ready to start enjoying it now_ , she texted back, knowing that even via text message it was pointless to try to hide anything from Hotch.

Unsurprisingly, a response didn't take long to reach her.

 _Does that mean I'm forgiven?_

 _Yes_ , JJ texted back, a smile on her face. Hotch knew her well. He knew the enforced leave would anger her just as well as he had known she needed it. He had also known that given time she would realize that and that he just had to wait her out.

 _I'll see you next week then_.

 _See you then_ , JJ texted back before placing the phone on the counter knowing that the short electronic conversation was over.

Turning toward the table, JJ began to clear it. She'd clean up the kitchen and then call Spencer to invite him over for dinner tonight. After that, she wasn't sure what would be next though she planned on doing some housework during the day so that when Henry and Will got home this evening she could give her time to them. Her time off of work wasn't going to last forever and she knew it was up to her to make the most of the remaining days of leave.

Family time was important as well and as the last case had shown, it shouldn't be taken for granted because things could change without a moments notice.


End file.
